


Finding Them

by ANonBinaryweeb



Series: MH/Slenderverse/Creepypasta Works [1]
Category: Marble Hornets
Genre: Amy Walters Lives, Multi, Nonbinary Character, Other, Past Relationship(s), Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:28:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29251488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ANonBinaryweeb/pseuds/ANonBinaryweeb
Summary: I'm unsure on whether I should continue this or not.
Relationships: Alex Kralie/Amy Walters, Alex Kralie/Amy Walters/Original Character(s), Alex Kralie/Original Character(s), Jay Merrick & Original Character(s)
Series: MH/Slenderverse/Creepypasta Works [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2189262





	Finding Them

Fast running. Heavy breathing. Guns cocking.

The young adult ran through the trees, avoiding tree roots and trunks with ease, as if they've done this a dozen times before. Their light brown skin hidden behind long sleeves and pants, while their face hidden behind a black face mask and their hood pull up and over their head.

For the past seven months, they had been looking for their boyfriend and their girlfriend that had gone missing without much of a trace. During the third month of their search, an old buddy of theirs from college came up to them, asking them a bunch of questions about Alex. Jay Merrick: that was his name.

Their memory of their past had become fuzzy, barely able to picture their two partners in their head, having to write their goal on their skin to remember what, no who, they're looking for.

In the present, they’re running from someone. Who you may ask? Well, they can’t remember, but a sense of familiarity is felt upon seeing them.

Branches crunched under Kai’s feet, which ached from the amount of usage they’ve forced on them. They couldn’t slow down, at all, as they could still hear the other masked person running behind them, too close for comfort.

Once they managed to get to a clearing, the other masked person stopped chasing after them, not leaving the tree line. Upon seeing Jay laying on the grass field, Kai stopped and knelt next to his sleeping form.

Kai, rather harshly, shook the other awake. He was panicked upon being awaken but calmed slightly upon seeing Kai. Kai gestured for Jay to follow him, which after a moment of hesitation, Jay was soon following them.

Soon enough, the pair came up to Jay’s car. Jay got into the driver’s seat and Kai into the passenger. Jay cranked the car; they took off speeding.

Jay’s camera came sliding off the top of the dashboard; Kai caught it before it hit the floor. “Thanks” Jay said. Kai nodded, as they’re non-verbal, signing ‘you’re welcome’, which Jay didn’t understand, but understood what they’re trying to say from the head nod. 

The two panted harshly, attempting to catch their breath. "Holy shit" Jay muttered, pulling into the closes motel's parking lot. “I’ll go book a room” Jay told Kai, getting out of the car and to the main office of the motel.

Kai pulled their face mask slightly off of their face, allowing to breathe in cooler air, before quickly replacing it upon seeing Jay return to the car. Wordlessly, Jay drove the car back around the motel, pulling up a key.

They both approached the room, Jay unlocking it and entering it with Kai following close behind.

“I’ll be back” Jay told Kai, going into the motel room’s bathroom. Kai pulled out their flip phone, quickly scanning over the contacts. They hovered over ‘Alex’ and debated whether to dial his number.

They flicked their phone closed when Jay came back into the room. Kai’s eyes stayed trained on Jay as he began to look through his handheld camera’s video footage.

After finally going through the footage, Jay sat the camera onto the table, glancing up at Kai, who was looking through their own laptop. “So, what is your name?” Jay’s question had Kai look up at him, “We’ve worked with each other for a little while, but I have no idea what to call you”.

Kai had begun to sign out their name, getting two of the three letters out, then realizing that Jay didn’t know American Sign Language. They jumped off the bed, grabbing the notepad off the nightstand, and a pen.

**_‘Kai’_ **

Kai wrote, then ripped the paper off, handing it to Jay. “Kai” Jay read out loud, looking up at Kai, who nodded in response.

“Are you looking for Alex, too?” Jay asked. Kai nodded, scribbling more information on the notepad.

**_‘Alex, Amy, and I are in a relationship. I haven’t seen Amy in a while, but Alex has answered some of my calls. But lately, Alex hasn’t been responded to any of my calls or texts.’_ **

“Wait, were you apart of Marble Hornets, when Alex was directing it?”

**_‘Yes, but you may remember me by my deadname, rather than my current name.’_ **

“I knew you as Rebecca, right?”

**_‘Yes, but that’s not my name anymore.’_ **

“Alright, I understand. Only Kai as now on, it’ll just be like I never knew you as the other name.”

**_‘Precisely’_**

****

**Author's Note:**

> I'm unsure on whether I should continue this or not.


End file.
